Mission: Rainforest Village Feud
by loveableeve
Summary: A ninja who possesses one of the unique jutsu from the Hidden Rainforest Village seeks help from the Konoha 11. Will Konoha 11 be able to help the ninja before a war between three villages break out? Teen to be safe. DISCONTINUED
1. A new mission

**Filler Arc: The Hidden Village feudal wars**

**Author's Note: This is going to be my first and last fan-fiction I'll ever write. While I was attempting to make this fan fiction, my OC kinda has a slight ****Australian Accent which would sound wierd in Japanese. Please correct me if I made any mistakes.**

**EDIT: This fan-fic sort of takes place during Naruto : Shipuuden (sorry, Sasuke's not here) and I made up the Hidden Rainforest Village. I'll also be adding some character pairings and I'm open to any pairing suggestions.  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and characters are respectfully the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"Oi mate!" Lailan called, "who are you random people?"

"Random people coming to a random place," Naruto mocked Lailan's accent, "we're from the Hidden Leaf Village so respect us!"

Sakura gave Naruto a death punch, "You're the idiot Naruto," Sakura yelled then she turned to Lailan and read her name tag, "sorry, and you must be um, Lailan from the Hidden Rainforest Village in the Mountains right?"

"Uh huh, I think I requested a few groups of ninja." Lailan replied, "Can I talk to your um, what is your kage's name?"

"Oh, It's Lady Tsunade, (Granny Tsunade since she's really old) she's the Hokage of our village." Naruto replied while Sakura cracked her knuckles, "Who's your kage?"

"Ours is a Yamakage, Yamashino, but I'll explain him to you guys later," Lailan said, "seems really busy around here."

"We'll take you to Lady Tsunade right now," Sakura said, "oh and Naruto, how about you go and train with Gai-sensei's team before I kick you in the face."

"Why does it always have to me to be with fuzzy eyebrow's team?" Naruto grumbled before Sakura gave him her death stare.

* * *

"Lee, wanna go train near that river?" Naruto mumbled as he dodged Tenten's flying kunai knives, "I was forced to train with you guys…"

"That's GREAT! We'll all have a happy reunion with our dear old friend Naruto right Lee?" Gai sensei yelled as Naruto barely escaped Gai's hug, "we'll have a little race in your presence…"

"NO THANKS CATERPILLAR EYEBROWS! I'd rather go and practice my new jutsu with my clones instead…" Naruto yelled, "Kagebushin no Jutsu!!"

"Seems like Naruto know the routine by now," Gai cried while hugging Lee.

"That's because you scare everyone away and Naruto's our frequent visitor," Tenten said as she flung some shurikens at Neji who was about to fall asleep, "you're not paying attention Neji!"

"Okay okay," Neji called as he activated his Byakugan, "but whenever Naruto comes by, he has a new jutsu to work on. Oh great, there's a message from Lady Tsunade."

"_All representatives from Konoha 8 and Team Gai including Naruto must report to the Hokage immediately. No excuses."_ The message read, _"This is your last warning Naruto."_

"Aww, why me again? First Sakura beat the crap out of me, I almost got hugged by your sensei and now Grandma is acting like a pure old lady? I hate this." Naruto yelled as Neji, Lee and Tenten dragged him to Tsunade.

* * *

"As you all know, I'm requesting all of Konoha 11 to go on this A-ranked mission," Tsunade said, "Lailan from the Hidden Rainforest Village, stated that there has be problems with hidden jutsu possessors and attempt war from both the Hidden Sun Village and the Hidden Snow Village. Their yamakage denies being the cause of this commotion. What is it Naruto?"

"I thought we beat the Snow ninjas with Team 7," Naruto remarked. "So why should we even bother?"

"Well, that was when Kakashi and Sasuke were in your team…" Tsunade angrily said.

"Sasuke," both Naruto and Sakura said at the same time as they went into depression mood.

_Great, I wish I neve__r said anything, _Tsunade smacked her head. Everyone was still shocked to see that Naruto and Sakura took Sasuke too seriously.

"Huh, they're still not over it…" Shikamaru grumbled. "Can you hurry up, this is such a drag. And why do we need 14 ninjas?"

"The reason is there are many people in the army who possesses unique jutsu which requires a lot of teamwork." Tsunade said, "Lailan also noted that the yamakage doesn't possess all of the unique jutsu."

"Whatever, I'm going outside since this is stupid…" Naruto began to walk away as Sakura grabbed him by the collar and shoved him outside. Loud bangs and shattered glass can be heard beyond the door.

"So what? It's not like I need to bring Akamaru with me, I'd rather go and train with him instead of a mission." Kiba yawned as he walked out of the office. "Come on Akamaru, we don't have all day."

"Yeah yeah yeah, can we go now?" Ino complained, "I'm sick of this. SHIKAMARU!"

"Why drag me along?" Shikamaru grumbled again as Ino pulled him outside leaving the remaining Konoha 11 and an angry Tsunade

"Why don't you guys shut up for once? Why am I Hokage for, anyways?" yelled Tsunade as everyone evacuated from the room before she threw two chairs with Tonton out of the window.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, not as bad as I thought it would be. I survived the first written Chapter! **

**UPDATED: Yes I read through and corrected my mistakes and please see Chapter 3 to read my clarification about the villages.  
**


	2. WHAT? ARE YOU SURE IT

**Chapter 2: WHAT ? ARE YOU SURE IT IS SAFE?**

"Great, now another misson, I'd rather train with Pervy Sage and his awesome toads." Naruto grumbled as he spotted Gai's Team and Kiba's Team. "And why does bushy- brows have to be here?"

"You must be the dumb one right?" a voice made Naruto jump, "Naruto is it, mate? You look shorter than yesterday."

"Cut that out Lailan, I'm not here to be mocked at." Naruto snapped as the rest of Konoha 11, Kakashi sensei and sensei arrived. "And how the hell would we get there on 5 days?"

"Oh, that's just plain child's play, mate," laughed Lailan, "Hold on, EVERYONE STAND 65 STEPS AWAY FROM ME! Just watch Naruto, I'm good at jutsu too."

"_Insect su__mmoning Jutsu, Spider Summoning: GIANT BLACK WIDOW!!" _Lailan yelled followed by loud footsteps and a huge black figure.

"Why do you have to wake me up, Lailan? Can't you just let me sleep?" a shrilly voice bellowed.

"Come on Suki, you already had 10 days of sleep without any training," Lailan grumbled, "oh and this is my favorite summon, Suki."

"WHAT? YOUR FAVORITE SUMMONING IS A GIANT SPIDER?" everyone including the three senseis yelled, "ARE YOU SURE IT IS SAFE?"

"Huh, seems like giant animals aren't that common," Lailan sighed, "_Insect summoning jutsu, Spider Summoning, GIANT TWIN BLACK WIDOWS!"_

"Come on, I thought we were supposed to have our naps, right Vivi?" another shrilly noise boomed.

"That's right Mimi; oh look at our wonderful food in front of us." The other voice replied.

Half of the Konoha 11 and the three senseis fainted at the sight of the twin widows.

"Mimi, Vivi, stop scaring our guests! And I thought you already had your supper! Wasn't there any fresh rats and giant flies for you?" Lailan yelled.

"FRESH RATS AND GIANT FLIES?" Ino and Choji yelled at the same time before the fell to the ground.

"Look at what you've done; I'll only give you the rats if you stop acting with that type of attitude." Lailan complained, "Sorry about that is it okay of you can split yourselves up into 3 groups?"

"THEY ARE OUR TRANSPORT?" Sakura and Kiba remarked as they both passed out.

"Are you seriously sure giant spiders are common in your area?" Naruto asked, "cuz I'm NOT RIDING ON THOSE SPIDERS!"

"Well, only four of us can do Spider summoning and most of us summon animals the size of that shed." Lailan pointed, "Okay, can you and your friends who have not passed out help me load the people onto the spiders?"

* * *

**Heh heh, a little short but it'll take me around more than 5-6 chapters before the plot?  
**


	3. On the Road Part 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is the property of Mashimoto-sempai or sempai

Please read the Author's Note at the very bottom before you complain about "Shamans" to me.

* * *

_On Lailan's Spider, Suki with Team Kakashi and Team Gai_

"Hey, Lailan, why did you show us your spiders? And what do you mean by you're one of the only four people? Are all the animal summoning that huge?" Naruto and Lee bombarded at Lailan.

"Woah woah woah, mate, one at a time," Lailan said, "I should be asking you guys first, mate, not you ask me."

"Fine, ask away." Sakura grumbled while reading a medical jutsu guide, annoyed by Naruto's loudness and probably Lailan's accent.

"First of all, why do both of you guy's team have to be together?" Lailan questioned.

"I'm proving my Team is better than Kakashi's Team." Gai-sensei quickly budged in before Naruto or Lee could say a word.

"YOU IDIOT! WE'RE WAY COOLER CUZ WE'RE EQUAL WITH KAKASHI-SENSEI! BESIDES, WE'D BEAT COOLNESS IF SASUKE STAYED." both Sakura and Naruto yelled which disturbed Neji's meditating, Kakashi's reading and Tenten's weapon polishing. As soon as they said that, Sakura and Naruto felled into depression.

_Why do they have to involve me in everything? _Kakashi thought as he sweatdrops. _And why do they have to mention Sasuke when his name's jinxed?_

"Okay, okay, I'll answer your questions only if you stop yelling or Suki with throw us off." Lailan sighed, "Okay first answer, I didn't want to surprise everyone when we get there because everyone's going to be knocked out of the cold when you guys see our large animal summons."

"So you mainly breed them or something?" Tenten reluctantly asked while sharpening her kunai knives, "I heard that you guys don't depend on the basic ninjutsu and genjutsu but more towards animals and nature surroundings."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Tenten in shock.

"What? I just read it somewhere, don't have to act like I'm dumb." Tenten snapped before she cut a few strands of hair from Lee's head to check the sharpness.

"OI, TENTEN!! THAT'S MY HAIR YOU'RE CUTTING!" Lee yelled after a batch of hair fell onto Suki's back. "YOU RUINED MY YOUTH, TENTEN!! MY BEAUTIFUL, SHINY HAIR!!"

"Good mate, excellent research." Lailan applauded, "Okay, about the summoning, yes they are huge but the smallest is around the height of your friend Neji sitting down. The largest, I'm not going to say."

"Okay then, why did you skip our other question?" Naruto and Lee asked at the same time while they stared at each other angrily, "THAT"S MY LINE!"

"Will you guys shut up?" Neji grumbled, "Tenten, can you pass me my water bottle?"

"Hmm, not a good team to combine, but I'll answer your other question." Lailan said, "The reason I left the question last, mate, is because of a story."

"YAY! Story time!" Lee yelled while everyone glared at him. "What? Don't you like stories?"

"Yeah but don't you don't have to be so happy about it!" Sakura, Naruto, Neji and Tenten yelled back. "Just stop talking and let her speak."

Both Kakashi-sensei and Lailan sweat-dropped in embarrassment.

"My old sensei told us that the first people in the village about 30000 years ago made a contract with the spiders. They agreed to give them their land and not to destroy the people but only 4 people can possess spider jutsu." Lailan began which brought everyone's attention on her.

"That sounds fishy," Kakashi piped in while reading his book, "And how did you know you had spider jutsu?"

"Well, every year before anyone can graduate to be a genin, every sensei in their Team will ask everyone to try a few spider jutsu. The three people other than me who possess the Spider jutsu are Hekuni, Sunaru and Tailee. Both Hekuni and Tailee were in my Team last time, but now we are just living around the forest taking care of our summons."

"Hmm, why living alone?" Lee wondered out loud before Neji started to activate his 8 trigrams if Naruto, Sakura and Tenten didn't restrain him.

"Well, mate, our jutsu is a secret to us, not to anyone else in the village." Lailan amusingly replied, "And that's when the problem starts. You have the ANBU Black Ops right mate? Well, we have Shamans who are both guardians and healers."

"And the problem starts?" Naruto asked pretending to be a spider which made Sakura angry. Lee was poking Neji; Tenten was reactivating her bombs while Gai-sensei tried to persuade Kakashi-sensei into another game of rock paper scissors.

"Hmm, let's just say that the Shamans are the highest ranked guardians who originated from the Hidden Snow Village. The Snow ninja wasn't too impressed by the fact that the Shamans left the snow village because of their leader. No matter how strong and powerful the Shamans are, the snow ninja tries to eliminate us every year." Lailan answered, "oh and by the way mate, I belong to a full fledged Shaman household."

"So, it's like a feud between both ninja and Shaman?" Neji asked warily after Lee finished poking him, "What's the difference between the both of them?"

"Well mate, the snow ninja follows the same standards as a regular jounin ninja. Shamans, on the other hand, use advanced ninjutsu and genjutsu but it involves a lot of sacred animal summons."

"Shamans also ignore the basic shinobi kunais and shurikens but they use other common weapons like spears and staffs, right? And they also possess something called a dream catcher?" Tenten reluctantly asked while reshaping her wooden staff.

"Since when did Tenten become a nerd?" Lee laughed until a small stink bomb almost missed him by a hair.

"It's called reading when you are bored, you should try it someday." Neji replied for Tenten while fishing out "How to Survive in Team Gai" manual from his pack.

"Man, you are so smart, mate." Lailan impressively announced, "We do use a staff but it's intricately designed to a Shaman's taste, unlike that battle staff you're holding. When we get there, I'll explain the dream catcher later."

"Kakashi-sensei, why are we on this mission again?" Naruto yelled at his sensei, which awarded him three hard punches from Sakura. "SAKURA-CHAN!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

* * *

**A/N: Heh heh, I neglected this fanfic without notification and clarification. -'  
**

**I'll make one thing clear: this is NOT related or a crossover fanfic of Shaman King. I hope no one gets confused with this because even though I like Manta and Yoh very much, I'm actually elaborating more on the Inuit/Native American Folk Shaman but with my lame imagination. **

**I found out last minute after watching the Sasuke Retrival Arc anime three days ago that there was a Sound nin who possesses some type of Spider ninjutsu. Both Lailan and her three teammates don't relate to that person since I found out too late. Besides, I didn't plan on doing a Neji flashback about the Sound nin. **

**I also found out three days ago that there was a Land of the Mountains AND Land of Forests plus I didn't know that either since my brain isn't prone to advanced research or fanfic. -' **

**Some of you may remember the ninjas from the Snow Country in the very 1st Naruto movie. Yes there are shinobi there and no, I forgot to look up on that information too. Sun Village, I dunno, I guess you should use your imagination about this one.  
**

**Lastly, I will apologize for the discontinuation of my first fanfic. I kinda lost interest in it when I got back to school because of exams and events but I might put this story on hiatus and write a chapter or two when my brain cooperates with fanfiction.**


	4. On the Road Part 2

**A/N: **This Chapter is dedicated to 40 hits of this fanfic and to **ragnorokrising** for reviewing my story even though I want to stop fanfiction. :P Enjoy and I hope I didn't drop my standards.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sempai does.

Chapter 4: On the Road 2

* * *

_On Vivi's Back with Team Asuma_

"This is such a drag," Shikamaru grumbled while reading a book, "Why do we have to go on a mission anyways?"

"Not only you are too LAZY, but you are chunin." Ino yelled in Shikamaru's ear before he took his book to cover his ear, "You should be smarter than usual since your IQ is off the charts!"

"Ino, EVERYONE here is either a chunin OR jounin!" Shikamaru fumed before getting punched by Ino.

"Ah, that joke never gets old!" Asuma-sensei amusingly said as he accidentally dropped his cigarette on Vivi.

"OW! Watch it, high and mighty, or I'll make sure you'll never see daylight again!" Vivi gave a piercing scream which could be heard in Sunagakure.

"Sorry my bad." Asuma apologized before he lit another cigarette.

"Come on Shikamaru," Choji started as he munched on his chips, "you only have an IQ over 200 plus I thought you could be less lazier than usual."

"That's not helping Choji!" Shikamaru muttered as he dodged Ino's punch. "Will you quit that, troublesome woman?"

"You, chain-smoker," Vivi angrily said, "tell your brats to stop complaining or I will kick you off my back and leave you in the trees."

"They're not brats!" Asuma stammered, "And I don't chain-smoke!"

"Just do it or I will ask Lailan to send me to another dimension in the Forest of Hell." Vivi screeched.

"You mean Forest of Death." Ino corrected.

"Forest of Hell is inside a volcano and it's filled with nastier things worst than that Forest of Death." Vivi smirked.

"Troublesome women!" Shikamaru muttered before he laid himself down on the spider's back and stared at the clouds.

* * *

_On Mimi's Back with Team Kurenai_

"Are you sure this is a good idea to be on a spider's back?" Kiba curiously asked as he stared at his sensei and Hinata playing tic tac toe on a scroll. Shino was sitting on one end of the spider in silence. "Hey Shino, are you sure it's a good idea?"

"…" Shino replied and turned his back at Kiba.

"You are really mean!" Kiba exclaimed as he turned to Akamaru who was walking beside the black widow. Akamaru didn't even look at me, Kiba whimpered as he found a leaf on Mimi's back and began rubbing it.

"Will you cut that out?" Mimi snapped as both Hinata and Kurenai jumped, "I seriously think Lailan should send you guys to the Forest of Hell."

"It's forest of death…" Kiba stuttered as the spider gave a snort. "It's true!"

"Forest of Hell is in a very dangerous place…" the spider cackled as Kiba went towards Shino and hugged him tightly.

"Get off of me…" Shino monotonously remarked as he pushed Kiba away from him.

"Sorry…" Kiba replied as he sighed to himself and stared out into the open.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm back! This is my apology for neglecting this story. I just found this document in my computer while studying for History so I thought I would just finish the last part before I go back to intense studying.

I've also started to debate whether I should remove 'Romance' in this fanfic because my ideas for this story kinda drifted away from me. To make up for this extremely short chapter, I have a filler part for you. Enjoy and stay tune for the next chapter probably the earliest around December.

**At Tsunade's office:**

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune bursted into the room as Tsunade looked up from her cup of tea and newspaper. "We have a message from Konoha 11!"

"Really?" Tsunade replied as she folded up the newspaper and pushed it beside the mounds of paper work, "regarding about what?" _I hope that idiot Naruto didn't cause alot of trouble for the whole gang._ Tsunade thought angrily as she took the scroll from Shizune._ Last time he was crying because the so-called enemy was really nice to him._

Tsunade opened the scroll and read through the text. One fine but noticable vein popped on her forehead as steam started coming out of her body. Shizune stared curiously at the side as she grabbed Tonton off the table.

"This is stupid! Shizune, please finish the rest of the paperwork!" Tsunade slammed the scroll down and left the room. Shizune went towards the table and took a peek at the scroll.

In it, the text says, "Granny Tsunade, please tell me that the Rainforest village has yummy ramen!" Shizune sweat-dropped as she put down Tonton and began looking over the paper work.


End file.
